See You Again
by geekinthepink614
Summary: My name is Kana Amori. I'm a second-year student at Akademi High School and, until recently, my life was pretty routine. Now, however, I've somehow ended up with a crush on a boy in the Occult Club, an upperclassman that won't leave me alone, and a partnership of sorts with a girl who I suspect isn't entirely mentally stable. (Story is written in 3rd-person perspective.)
1. Not-So-Smooth Operator

**Author's Notes: I finally caved and wrote a Yandere Simulator fic! Given how obsessed I am with this game, I'm a little disappointed in myself for taking so long to write something for it. Just the same, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I'm going to tell you guys outright that I'm not going to use honorifics too often. Kana is going to refer to Yandere-chan as 'Yan-chan' just like the other students do and she'll refer to any upperclassmen she interacts with as 'Senpai' but other then that, she won't use honorifics in her speech.**

 **I don't own Yandere Simulator or any of its characters. I merely own Kana and any other OC that might show up in this story.**

* * *

Kana hummed to herself, tossing some of her mint green hair over her shoulder as she walked through the halls of Akademi High School, her thoughts drifting to what she was going to make for dinner that evening as she headed toward the plaza.

' _Dad's going to be at the restaurant, so he probably won't be home until later tonight,_ ' she thought. ' _I could probably just make a stew pot or something so I don't have to worry about keeping dinner fresh for him. And stew would keep for a little while, so I could bring leftovers for lunch tomorrow. We just went shopping last weekend so I should have more than enough ingredients for it, too. Now I just need to work out what kind I wanna-_ '

Kana was snapped back to reality as she collided with something firm. She heard the sound of something hitting the ground and glanced up to see the familiar black jacket of the male student uniform.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" Kana blurted out as she knelt down to pick up the book the boy had dropped. "I totally spaced and I wasn't paying attention at all and..." She trailed off when she finally looked up at the boy's face. He was slightly taller than her with straight navy blue hair that covered his right eye. The eye that was still visible, though, was the most beautiful of blue-violet she'd ever seen. Kana considered herself a fairly put-together person, able to roll with whatever life threw her way with some sort of joke or occasional flirty line. This was the first time she'd ever been rendered speechless. ' _Holy hell... I had no idea they still made 'em this cute. How have I never seen him before? He's gorgeous!_ '

"U-Umm..." the boy stammered, effectively breaking Kana out of her trance. He shuffled awkwardly and attempted to avoid her stare but his violet eye seemed just as drawn to her coppery gaze.

"Oh! Right!" Kana said, holding the boy's book out to him as a light pink blush dusted her cheeks. "I didn't mean to stare at you like that. Sorry. Again." She glanced down toward the book in embarrassment, only to take note of the pentagram that decorated the cover. Her eyebrow quirked and her gaze drifted toward the boy's neck; just barely visible above the collar of his jacket was the black choker that the members of the Occult Club wore. "Uh... Are you okay? I didn't hurt you when I ran into you, did I?"

"N-No, you didn't," the boy replied, shyly turning his attention back to Kana as he took his book back from her. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Well that's a relief," Kana said as she sent the boy a small smile. She thought she saw the boy's cheeks turning a light pink for just a moment, but he turned his head away from her before she could be sure. "I should probably be heading out to the plaza. Gotta get my fill of sunshine before we're trapped in school all morning. My name's Kana, by the way. Kana Amori. And, again, I'm really sorry I ran into you..."

"Chojo. Chojo Tekina," the boy finished for her, scratching the back of his head as he turned to look at her again. "And don't worry about it. I'll, uh, be seeing you around, I guess."

"Yeah," Kana muttered as Chojo turned and headed back in the direction of the Occult Clubroom. ' _Chojo Tekina, huh? Looks like school just got a lot more interesting. Now I've just gotta figure out a way to run into him again._ '

* * *

Chojo tried to stay focused on the demon lore he was reading but his thoughts kept straying to Kana and their amazingly awkward encounter earlier. Oh, he knew who she was; almost everyone did. Kana Amori was an extremely friendly girl, making her pretty well-known and well-liked among the other students. There was a certain magnetism and genuine warmth about her that tended to draw people in. The two of them had actually been in class together since their first year, but he wasn't entirely sure Kana was aware of that. Needless to say, Chojo being a member of the Occult Club and the cruel politics of high school had ensured that he and Kana hadn't officially met until now; most students either went out of their way to avoid the members of the Occult Club and deemed them too 'spooky' and 'weird' to be around, or they simply ignored the members altogether. He'd expected Kana to simply brush him off or mumble some half-assed apology after she'd run into him so he was more than a little thrown by how she'd stopped to help him. He also hadn't expected her to be quite so pretty up close; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get those warm copper-colored eyes out of his head. And the way she'd smiled at him! Pretty girls rarely ever came near him, let alone smile at him like she did.

' _I really shouldn't be reading too much into it,_ ' Chojo thought as he stood and headed for his classroom. ' _Kana's nice to pretty much everybody, from what I understand. There's no way she'd be into someone like me. Besides, what happened was just an accident. What are the odds that I'm ever going to get a chance to talk to her again?_ '

* * *

' _Are you kidding?!_ ' Kana exclaimed inwardly as she walked into Class 2-1 for morning classes, taking her seat next to a girl with black hair tied back in a ponytail. ' _Chojo's been in class with me this entire time?! Ugh, how stupid am I?! How did I never notice him befo-_ ' Her inner ranting was interrupted when she caught another glimpse of the choker around his neck. Occult Club. Right. Most students didn't pay much attention to the members of the Occult Club and, unfortunately, Kana wasn't an exception. She never had much of a reason to speak to them to begin with and most of them tended to give off the vibe that they preferred to be left alone, so she'd never gone out of her way to socialize with them. ' _Maybe I was wrong. I didn't really get the feeling that Chojo was antisocial when I ran into him; he seemed more shy than anything else._ ' She let out a soft happy sigh as she watched him, grateful that her seat was in the back of the classroom. ' _Well, I might not have noticed Chojo before but I'm having a_ _ **really**_ _hard time_ _ **not**_ _looking at him now. And since he's getting even cuter the more I look at him, I might as well enjoy the view, right?_ '

* * *

Morning and afternoon classes passed quickly for Kana. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find a good opportunity to accidentally-on-purpose cross paths with Chojo once they'd left the classroom for lunch. He went straight to the Occult Club and Kana didn't really have a reason for following him there; even if she'd gone under the guise of wanting to potentially join the club, she was already a member of the Cooking Club and had no intention of leaving.

She spent most of her afternoon classes trying to figure out what she would say to him if they ever did run into each other again. She was the type of girl that had a line for everything, no matter the circumstance, so she was more than a little disappointed in herself for her awkwardness that morning and refused to let herself get caught off-guard like that again.

It was now the end of the school day and most students would be heading toward the school's entrance to swap their indoor shoes for outdoor shoes and head home. She'd have to be quick about it but this could have been the perfect chance for her to find Chojo and make an attempt at having an actual conversation before she had to head to Cooking Club.

' _But what do I even say to him?_ ' Kana asked herself as she walked toward the lockers. ' _I just officially met him today; I don't want him to think I'm being clingy or stalking him or something._ ' She gasped softly, stopping in her tracks at the top of a flight of stairs. ' _Oh no! I've been staring at him like a total creeper all day! I wasn't even trying to hide it, either! I wonder if he noticed at all. I hope not; he'd probably hate me if he did and then I'd-_ '

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice from behind Kana.

The unexpected presence startled Kana, causing her to jump and forcing her off-balance. She felt herself beginning to fall and closed her eyes as she waited for the impact, but something wound around her waist and pulled her back upright. She turned around and saw that a boy with black hair and eyes had been the one to catch her.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed as he let go of Kana. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

Kana nodded, a grateful smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nice save, by the way!" She straightened back up and dusted herself off before looking back at the boy. "I didn't catch your question, though."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were okay," the boy said as he felt his cheeks heat up at her smile. "You'd been standing there for a few minutes and you looked a little upset so..."

"Well it's sweet of you to be concerned, but I'm fine," Kana replied. "I was just...thinking about...whether or not I should do something."

The boy was silent for a moment, studying Kana carefully. "I know it's none of my business, but it seems like you might be overthinking it. Just do whatever feels right to you."

Kana quirked an eyebrow, her smile turning playful. "How do you know I wasn't thinking about murdering someone? Or robbing a convenience store? Or arm-wrestling cowboys on the moon?"

The boy chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that last one but you seem like way too nice a person to even consider doing the first two."

"Oh? And how do you know so much about me, O Wise One?" Kana asked.

"Taro, actually. Taro Yamada from class 3-2," the boy replied. "And I consider myself a pretty good judge of character."

' _Wait a sec. That name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it,_ ' Kana thought. She opened her mouth to reply before another voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"There you are, Kana!" Kokona called out, waving down at the girl. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Cooking Club is about to start!"

"Oh, I totally lost track of the time! I'm so sorry, Kokona-senpai! I'll be right there!" Kana exclaimed, bowing to the purple-haired girl in apology before turning back to Taro. "I'm sorry to cut this short but it looks like I've gotta get going. I'll see you around, okay."

"Wait!" Taro exclaimed suddenly, grabbing onto Kana's hand before she could dash off and feeling his face heat up again. "Can I at least get your name before you go?"

Kana sent him another smile. "It's Kana Amori from Class 2-1. It was really nice meeting you, Senpai."

"Heh. Yeah. You too," Taro replied softly as he watched Kana dash up the stairs toward Kokona, a pink blush dusting his face. ' _I definitely need to get to know her better. She's a cute little thing, that's for sure._ ' He could have sworn he saw a flash of black hair when he turned to head down the stairs, but there was no sign of anyone at the lockers or in the hallways. Taro merely shrugged his shoulders and began his walk home.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Uh-oh! Looks like Yan-chan's going to make a proper appearance soon. Kana just unknowingly put herself on our favorite yandere's radar.**

 **I feel like I say this every time I start a new story but I really hope Kana didn't come across as too awkward. I try to make all my OCs different so it can take me a couple of chapters before I get in their heads and get used to writing them.**

 **I also wanted to let you all know that I am taking requests for this story. If there's a certain interaction you want to see, feel free to PM me and let me know. I probably won't start on them until the third or fourth chapter since I want to set up the plot but don't let that stop you from sending in requests or suggestions if you have them.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Geekinthepink, out!**


	2. Catching Feelings

**Author's Notes: Hello, obligatory backstory chapter! Also, the plot thickens (kinda sorta not really).**

* * *

Kana let out a deep breath as she stood at her locker, sending a quick glance toward Chojo a couple lockers over. She was hoping to speak to him again before classes started but she'd been agonizing the entire walk to school over what she'd say to him if she did.

' _Maybe Taro's right,_ ' Kana thought. ' _Maybe I_ _ **am**_ _overthinking this. He's just a guy, right? Like any other guy. Except for the part where he's probably the cutest guy I've ever met._ ' She subtly tilted her head just a bit, her gaze drifting lower, before abruptly shaking her head. ' _No! Don't think about that right now! I need to be talking to him, not checking out his ass! Dammit, I'm just gonna go over there and say something. It can't be that hard._ ' She let out another breath before finally steeling herself and walking over to the blue-haired boy, a small smile on her face as she gently tapped his shoulder.

Chojo jumped at the touch before slowly turning to face the source. "Kana?" He took one look at Kana's smile and couldn't help but return it with a shy one of his own. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kana replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I just...I wanted to..." She took a breath, hoping to get something, _anything,_ out before she lost her nerve. "Do you wanna hang out on the roof with me before classes start? I mean, I know you usually go to the Occult Club but..."

Chojo could only stare at Kana in surprised disbelief. He was convinced that the incident yesterday had been a fluke and she wouldn't speak to him again unless she had to. He wouldn't deny that the thought had disappointed him; Kana was extremely sweet and very easy on the eyes and he'd had a hard time keeping her out of his thoughts. But the laws of high school were unwavering and cute popular girls like her didn't associate with weirdos like him.

That was what he thought, anyway, but Kana had not only approached him but asked him to hang out with her. He tried to keep himself from reading too much into her invitation, much like the previous day, but he was unable to keep the color out of his cheeks. Maybe she wasn't asking because she was crushing on him the way he was starting to on her, but it had to mean something, right?!

"Umm...Chojo? Still waiting on a verdict."

Chojo was snapped out of his inner musings at the sound of Kana's voice and he glanced up to see her looking at him expectantly. "Oh right! Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a second." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'd...I'd like to hang out with you. If it's okay."

Another bright smile lit up Kana's face. "Of course it's okay; wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." She tilted her head toward the stairs. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Anybody seen Chojo?" Shin asked the other Occult Club members, nodding toward the empty chair in the clubroom. "I know Oka usually spends her mornings stalking the Basu sisters but it's not like Chojo to just...not show up without telling someone."

"He walked into school with the rest of us this morning, so I'm pretty sure he's here today," Kokuma replied. "I thought I saw him walking somewhere with Kana-senpai but it could've just been my imagination."

Shin was about to reply when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that he had a text from Oka. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he read the text. "Looks like you weren't imagining things, Kokuma. Oka says Chojo and Kana are talking on the roof. Apparently she's just as surprised as we are." He was silent for a moment. "What does someone like Kana want with Chojo anyway? Do you guys think this could be some sort of prank?"

"What, like she's setting him up for something?" Supana asked. "I doubt it. I've never talked to Kana one-on-one before but she doesn't really seem like the type to be needlessly cruel to someone."

"Either way, we can't take the chance," Daku argued. "Looks can be deceiving; maybe Kana-senpai just wants everyone to _think_ she's sweet."

Shin nodded. "Let's meet Oka on the roof and see if we can figure out what's going on."

* * *

"You know, I'm a little surprised you went out of your way to talk to me again," Chojo said. "Most of the other students here just kind of...ignore everyone in the Occult Club."

"Yeah, well, I used to be one of those students," Kana replied, turning to face him from her spot against the railing. "Really sucks too because you seem like a really nice guy."

"Seriously?" Chojo asked, trying to ignore his heated cheeks. "You don't think what we do is weird?"

Kana shrugged. "Not really. I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I understand it, but I don't think it's all that strange. I mean, if you were sacrificing virgins to summon your demons, I might have something to say about it but I can't say it freaks me out all that much." She sighed. "That could just be because I'm used to it, though. My brother's been into the occult for as long as I can remember so I've had a fair amount of exposure to it."

"Brother?" Chojo asked.

"Mmm. His name's Shion," Kana replied, a fond smile on her face. "He's studying business at university in Tokyo right now so he can help our dad manage his restaurant. Easily one of the most remarkable people I know. Our father's very proud of him."

Chojo couldn't help but smile in return. "And what does your mother think?"

Kana's smile dropped a bit. "She, ah, she passed away when I was in middle school."

"Oh," Chojo replied, mentally slapping himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Kana assured him. "It's not like you knew. Besides, mom had been sick for a long time. We miss her every day but at least she isn't in pain anymore."

The pair stood together in comfortable silence for a while until a cold wind swept past them. Kana shivered and moved closer to Chojo without thinking, pressing herself against his side in an attempt to warm herself. She felt him stiffen when she did so, but he made no move to put distance between them. She was too afraid that he'd notice her reddening cheeks if she looked up at him, so Kana kept her gaze fixed on the town. A warm feeling bubbled up in her stomach as they stood there together but she couldn't quite place it; all she knew was that she'd stand on the roof like this with him forever if she could.

All too soon, however, the school bell rang to signal that class was about to start. Kana sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from Chojo. "Guess we'd better head to class, huh?"

"Probably," Chojo replied shyly. Kana was pleased to see a hint of red in his cheeks as well.

"Would you be up for doing this again?" Kana asked. "I usually come up to the roof when I don't want anyone to find me but it was...nice...to have someone to disappear with."

"R-Really?" Chojo stammered. "You really want me to- I mean, yes. That would... I would like that."

Kana smiled before gently nudging his shoulder with hers and leading him toward the stairs.

* * *

"Ugh, this is so boring! We can't even hear anything!" Kokuma complained as she and the rest of the Occult Club watched the pair from a safe distance. They had decided to remain close enough to the door leading to the stairwell that they could duck back into it if either Chojo or Kana looked their way. Thus far, both had kept their backs turned to them, so it was hard to make out their expressions or any of their conversation.

"But we can't risk getting any closer," Oka reminded her. "We don't know how either of them will react if they find out we were spying on them."

"We aren't 'spying'," Shin replied indignantly. "We're just trying to make sure Kana doesn't do anything to hurt our friend."

"If she was setting Chojo up for something, I'm sure it would have happened by now," Supana pointed out. "Besides, they're standing out in the open so it's not like she's worried about being seen with him or anything."

"What are you saying, Supana-senpai?" Daku asked.

"I'm saying that I think you two are being paranoid," Supana replied. "Maybe she genuinely likes him. I don't think we should be so quick to assume that she's got-"

"Shut up for a second, guys," Kokuma whispered, lightly smacking Supana on the arm before motioning toward Kana and Chojo. The rest of the club looked over just in time to see Kana tuck herself against Chojo's side. "Oh yeah, seems like she _really_ hasit out for him, Shin-senpai."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Shin protested before glancing over toward his club leader. "Back me up, Oka."

Oka, however, was keeping her eyes glued to the couple. "I ship them. I ship them so hard."

"I second that!" Supana chirped. "They look so good together!"

Shin slapped his palm to his forehead just as the bell rang. "We'll talk more about this later. We need to get back downstairs before either of them see us. And don't say a word to Chojo about this."

* * *

Kana couldn't help but smile to herself as she sat down on a bench in the plaza and pulled out the bento she had made for lunch. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about that morning on the roof and, once again, she had a really difficult time keeping her eyes off of Chojo during morning classes. The more time she spent with him, the more convinced she was that he was a total sweetheart. A bit shy, but a total sweetheart. She also felt that warm feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about him. It didn't take her long to figure that she had a crush on the boy but she had absolutely no clue what to do about it.

' _Well, there's no sense in fretting over it,_ ' she thought. ' _I'll start by just trying to be his friend for now. If he's interested in me, I'm sure he'll find some way to let me know._ '

"Hey Kana!" a new voice called. "I didn't expect to see you out here!"

Kana turned her head to see Taro walking toward her. "Taro-senpai! It's nice to see you again."

Taro smiled and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushing pink. "You too." He gestured to the space next to her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all!" Kana chirped, scooting over to give him more room. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she could have sworn she saw a head of black hair duck behind a nearby tree. She turned her head to get a better but couldn't see anyone or anything nearby.

"You okay?" Taro asked as he sat down next to her.

Kana nodded. "Sorry about that. I thought I saw someone over by that big tree but I guess I was wrong."

Kana and Taro ate lunch together in relative silence, occasionally making small-talk about the various happenings around the school and Kana recounting some of her adventures and mishaps in Cooking Club. Soon enough, the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon classes and Kana excused herself from Taro to head back to her classroom. As soon as she rounded the corner, however, she found her path blocked by someone. Kana recognized the person standing in front of her as Ayano Aishi, the girl that sat next to her in class. She mostly kept to herself but now she was staring at Kana with more intensity than she'd ever seen.

"Umm...can I help you?" Kana asked, trying not to sound too unnerved.

"I was wondering if I could get a picture of you," Ayano requested. "I'm thinking about joining the Photography Club but I need to show them some examples of my work before they'll let me join."

"Oh," Kana replied sheepishly, feeling foolish about being so nervous. "Why didn't you just say so? Of course you can!"

"Thank you," Ayano replied as she snapped a quick picture of Kana's face and then stepping aside. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" Kana said as she resumed her walk to class. "I hope it helps!"

* * *

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Ayano commented to herself. She waited until Kana disappeared into the stairwell before sending the picture off to Info-chan. Her phone buzzed with a reply a few seconds later and she eagerly opened the text to get a look at Kana's profile.

 **Kana Amori**

 **Reputation: 100**

 **Personality: Loner**

 **Crush: Chojo Tekina**

 **Club: Cooking**

 **Self-Defense: Incapable**

 **Additional Information: Regarded as one of the nicest girls in school.**

 **She's on good terms with most of the students in the school, but doesn't appear to be genuinely close to any of them.**

' _So she doesn't have a crush on Senpai, then,_ ' Ayano thought. ' _It's only a matter of time until she does, I'm sure, so I'll have to deal with her soon. The only question now is how to eliminate her._ '

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I know Shin and Daku kinda come off as paranoid douchecanoes in this chapter but they aren't always going to be like that. I absolutely adore the Occult Club and I always imagined them as being really tight-knit and protective of each other, so I think it's natural that some of them might be suspicious of Kana at first.**

 **I've got plans for Kana's father and brother to appear later on in the story. I'm actually thinking about hooking Shion up with Oka but nothing's set in stone yet. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **As always, feedback and constructive criticism are more than welcome! Thank you guys so much for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


End file.
